Jealousy, Hate & Dance
by Jo Crash
Summary: O que uma dançarina não consegue fazendo ciúmes e ódio? SasuxSaku NaruxHina
1. Introdução

**Jealousy, Hate & Dance**

**(Ciúmes, Ódio & Dança)**

Olá amores, eu sou novata aqui.

Essa é minha primeira fic de várias que pretendo escrever.

Essa fic fala sobre como Sakura consegue fazer Sasuke gostar dela fazendo ele ter ciúmes dela.

Ela fica com o Sasori que acaba se apaixonando por ela, que depois ficará com um personagem inventado.

Sakura só tem uma quedinha pelo Sasuke e não O AMA desde o ínicio e todos tem uma relação legal sem brigas, discussões ou lutas.

Eu amo escrever comédia e acho que não sou tão boa para fazer piadinhas mas eu tento o máximo possível.

Espero que apreciem minha primeira fanfic!

**Casais:**

SasuxSaku

NaruxHina

Um pouco de SasoxSaku

_Kisses for everyone _(:


	2. One

**Chapter One**

Eu e Hinata estamos indo para o estúdio de dança. Ninguém pode me ver, eu dançar é um segredo, seria uma piada uma pessoa que era ninja começar a dançar. u_u

Me deparei com uma maldita pedra que me derrubou no chão, fazendo eu me espatifar de braços pra frente estendidos e pernas semi dobradas para cima. Hinata com aquele desespero dela tentou me levantar, fazendo piorar minha situação. Ela meio fraquinha, gemendo ao tentar me levantar o que é um insulto porque eu não sou tão pesada assim.

Pra piorar mais ainda Sasuke e Naruto resolveram aparecer de surpresa, já não queria que Sasuke me visse daquele jeito, jogada no chão. Naruto, escandaloso do jeito que é deu um berro e saiu correndo em minha direção tropeçando em mim e caindo com as pernas em cima de mim.

- Grande ajuda Naruto! - eu disse sarcasticamente.

- Olha só que bobona, jogada ai no chão! - Sasuke riu falsamente.

- Ótimo! - murmurei - Sasuke deixa de ser besta, me ajude a levantar! - exclamei levantando a mão.

- Não! - poxa, podia ter dormindo sem essa - Levante-se sozinha Haruno.

- Calma Saku-chan, eu te ajudo. - Naruto disse se levantando.

- Naruto, suas ajudas não são muito bem vindas. - eu disse puxando a mão dele para me levantar - Mas obrigado Naruto-kun!

- Pra onde vão? - Sasuke deu uma bizôiada na minha mochila.

- Para algum lugar que não interesse à você, Sasuke-kun. - eu disse com o maior sorriso amarelo do mundo, do mundo que EU poderia fazer.

- Nossa Sakura, desde quando você é nervosinha e ignorante deste jeito? - Sasuke disse com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Aprendi com você! Agora vamos Hinata, estamos atrasadas... - puxei Hinata e fui impedida pelo teme do Uchiha que insistia em me pertubar.

- Onde vão? - ele disse sério, me arrepiei uiç K

- Como já disse, isso não interessa Sasuke! Só temos que ir, vamos Hinata, não podemos perder mais tempo.

- Tchau Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun. - Hianta se despedia.

Por que aquele babaca quer saber onde eu vou? Desde quando isso? Ah ele só quer ser um cavaleiro... UMA ÓVA! Ele me humilhou, não me ajudou e ainda quer ser o cavaleiro.

Inner: _Nha, ele é um bom rapaz Sakura, e ele é um DEUS GREGO *O*_

Inner cale-se ó moura, só porque eu tenho uma quedinha pelo Sasuke não quer dizer que vou ficar babando atrás dele como uma niandertal das outras garotas.

Eu e Hinata chegamos lá só chinelando, estavamos ofegântes e nos jogamos no chão respirando rápido. Uma sombra cubriu nosso olhares, era senhorita Hamaki, e não estava com a melhor cara. Já até sabia, nosso atraso.

- Para a sala, AGORA! - ela gritou fazendo eu e Hinata nos apressarmos.

Já estavamos na sala, nas posições adequadas quando a música começou. Coloquei a mão no ombro de Sai que pôs a dele na minha cintura, ele me levantou e me rodou no ar, me colocou no chão e me inclinou para trás e passou sua mão pelo meu rosto. Grudei meu corpo no dele e começamos a dançar um tipo de Tango. Sai colocou as duas mãos na minha cintura e me levantou fazendo eu cair atrás dele em espacate, peguei em suas mãos e me puxei para cima, nossos rosto colados rodamos, e ele me inclinou para trás, meu pé direito se esticou para frente. Acabou a música.

- Muito bom, Sakura Sai, vocês dois foram ótimos. Como eu pedi! - senhorita Hamaki dizendo com emoção.

- Obrigada senhorita Hamaki. - dizemos em unissono com um sorriso em nossos rostos radiantes de cansaço.

**Fim do primeiro capítulo.**


	3. Two

**Chapter Two**

Já estavamos saindo de lá, quando avistamos novamente as duas criaturas que haviamos visto no ínico da fic. Caraco manow, eles não se cansam de nos ver? Isso chega a ser irritante!

Desviei o olhar para um restaurante, puxei Hinata com força fazendo a gente cair num arbusto, não era o lugar onde eu queria estar. Eles passaram reto conversando, eu suspirei.

- Sakura-chan, por que você se esconde do Sasuke-kun? - Hinata disse baixinho.

- Eu me esconder dele? PF. Da onde você tirou isso? PF

- Sempre que o encontra você fica ignorante e raivosa, pra que isso? Você gosta dele.

- Hinata! - exclamei - Eu não fico raivosa, e não gosto dele!

- Gosta sim! - ela exclamou duas vezes, agora fiquei com medo dela.

- Não, é que... Eu gostei, mas ele nunca gostou de mim e agora eu não quero mais, vou tratá-lo do jeito que ele me tratou todos esse anos!

Me levantei frustrada e fui andando, Hinata balançou a cabeça e revirou os olhos. Deixei Hinata sã e salva na casa de Neji, esse muleque é estranho manolo, ele é doente pela Hinata sempre se preocupando com ela. Fica maluco só de um fio de cabelo do Naruto encosta nela, ainda bem que ele nunca viu o Naruto paquerando a Hinata, se não ele morre.

Estava eu andando até minha casa quando fui atingida por uma maldita bolsa. Eu peguei aquela coisa do capeta e balancei ela com tanta raiva que caiu um papel no chão, eu peguei e era um R.G., eu fiz 'Hum' e decidi olhar o documento. Peraí... Isso é da Ino? Como a bolsa dela veio para na minha cabeça?

- TIIIIIIIRA A MÃO DELE SUA BARANGAAAAAAA! - ouvi gritos agudos de duas meninas brigando, decidi ver quem era.

Ino e Karin brigavam de tapas por causa de Sasori que estava parado confuso olhando pros lados, eu chamei ele. Ele veio até mim e me cumprimentou.

- O que tá havendo Saso-kun?

- Sei lá, elas me viram e começaram a se estapear!

- Estranho né? - eu ri com o nariz - Vamos tomar um sorvete? - eu grudei em seu braço.

- Claro Sakura-chan, am... - ele olhou pra Ino e Karin - Então meninas, eu vou tomar sorvete com a Sakura, não quero atrapalhar o amor entre vocês, fui.

Fomos para o parque tomar sorvete, eu vim rindo o caminho todo. Sasori é muito engraçado e legal, ele já foi uma pessoa muito domal só que rebelou contra esse lado e virou dobem. Ele é praticamente meu melhor amigo, ele é lindo demais e sua beleza me atraí não consigo ficar longe dele.

Estavamos andando devagar, já com nossos sorvetes. Avistei Sasuke de longe andando e lendo, eu esquentei, Sasori e Sasuke não se dão bem. Os dois se olharam e vi faíscas saltando já, eu era a única que podia interromper isso. Só que eu quero ver no que vai dar, HSUAHSU k

- Sakura... - ele olhou para Sasori - Não deveria andar com péssimas compahias.

- Péssimas? Olha quem fala. - debochou Sasori - Você não é o pai da Sakura, ela anda com quem ela quiser.

- Só que a Sakura é de bem, ela não anda com qualquer um! - calma aí, Sasuke me usando como motivo de briga? Essa eu quero ver! Hahá.

- Sim, por isso ela não anda com você Uchiha. - Sasori retrucou me fazendo rir com o nariz.

Sasuke já encheu o peito e foi peitar o Sasori, eu tava AMANDO tudo aquilo. Epa, epa, palavrões? 'O' Não não não, vai começar as agressões física, olha no que deu!

Empurrei os dois que já estavam à ponto de se estapear, eu segurei Sasuke que era o mais nervosinho e WOW ele tem um tanquinho tão perfeito *O* eu acho né. Ele é forte demais, eu o empurrava, puxava e segurava e nada dava certo. Fiz carinha de cachorrinho pro Sasori e ele decidiu ir embora.

- SASUKE, pára! - eu gritei o empurrando já com a roupa toda desarrumada, me ajeitei - Isso mesmo, parado ai!

- Por que tava andando com o Akasuna?

- Porque somos amigos! Não vou deixar de ser amigo dele só porque você o odeia, pra que tudo isso Sasuke? - eu cruzei os braços.

- Ele é domal Sakura, você não vê?

- Ele não é domal, ele é dobem! Eu sei que é, só você enxerga coisa errada nele. Também é só porque ele é amiguinho do seu irmão, que também é legal.

- Ah você acha meu irmão legal? - ele ficou mais furioso.

- Acho! - exclamei - Tu é o único problemático que não enxerga bosta nenhuma além da sua reputação e aparência.

- E você? Sempre se arrumando e indo à lugares secretos, e querendo me deixar com ciúmes... - ele debochou.

- Eu? Uchiha, pra que eu vou deixar você com ciúmes? Eu tenho namorado... - eu gaguejei na última parte, por que eu falei isso?

- N-Namorando? Com quem? - Sasuke ficou surpreso.

- Com o S A S O R I! - eu soletrei deixando ele surpreso e com raiva.

Ele se virou e saiu andando, como ele pode fazer isso? Bom agora eu tenho que pedir pro Sasori namorar comigo né?

**Fim do segundo capítulo.**


End file.
